In landing small aircraft and helicopters the distance to the runway or landing surface is an important parameter that in most cases has to be judged by the pilot and is learned through training and experience. Conditions such as encountered in landing small aircraft at night and landing emergency helicopters in unforeseen circumstances require additional skill and experience.